


Dream Weaver

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: quick one  i wrote in homage to an episode of Roseanne. i own nothing from either harry potter or roseanne, i make no money from this posting





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy glared at her husband. Ron Weasley was on his back, and in between every third or fourth snore he let out a giggle. Pansy was sitting up in bed watching him and getting more and more irritated. Sexually, things between them had been somewhat strained, so he shouldn’t be having happy dreams. She knew she certainly wasn’t dreaming of anything laugh worthy, so what the hell was he giggling about? 

Ron had giggled this way for the past few nights. It was actually cute to her the first night it happened, but when they had horribly awful sex the next night she began to get suspicious. It actually scared her. If things weren’t so bad she probably would have slept through it, but not tonight.

He was going to wake up soon. He had to leave for his creature infirmary because he always liked to be there first thing in the morning. When his charmed clock went off he grumbled awake. 

He reached over and pulled her in a hug, kissing her neck and squeezing her ass. “Good morning.” He said. 

“Good morning to you too. What did you dream about?” She asked. 

“I didn’t dream.” He said, avoiding her eyes. 

“You were laughing in your sleep.” She told him. 

He laughed and released her. “I didn’t laugh in my sleep.” He rose up and moved to the bathroom. The shower sounded as he got ready to leave. 

Pansy heaved herself out of bed and went to the kitchen. Fresh coffee filled the air and hot porridge was ready in moments. Ron normally liked a feast of toast, eggs, sausage and the whole lot, but she enjoyed a warm comforting porridge at times. Considering what she had to listen to during the night, she felt she earned it. She pulled out the sugar and then moved back to the bedroom and dressed in jeans and a zipped top. 

She had let the owl in with the post when Ron joined her. She passed him his mail while she opened hers. “So did you remember what you were dreaming about?”

“I told you Pansy I didn’t dream.” He said reading his mail and eating. 

“Ron you were laughing in your sleep, well giggling actually, either way, you were dreaming about something.” Her feelings must have been obvious because she had his attention now.

“Why is it such a big deal?” He asked letting his mail drop. 

“Well Ron it’s just a little insulting when we have shitty sex and then you’re giggling at something in your sleep.” She said getting annoyed with his evasiveness with her questions. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry about the sex, I’ve been really busy lately.” 

“Ron, you’re a creature healer, it’s not like the Minister of Magic is rushing to your infirmary demanding your expert care for the boil on his bum.”

Ron’s body started shaking with laughter and Pansy couldn’t help but smile. Taking shots at each other was commonplace in this house. It kept egos in check and helped them deal with tense situations. In this case humor was the tension-deflator. “Listen love,” he rose and gathered his mail, “I really am sorry about the less then fabulous loving, and I’ll make it up to you.” He nuzzled her neck. “You be ready tonight woman.” With a nip to her ear she left through the floo.

Pansy spent the day in anticipation. The other night was a disappointment and while she didn’t want to admit to Ron that she found it lacking, she didn’t want to lie about it. They had an agreement from the day they became involved that they wouldn’t fake anything and would be honest if they weren’t satisfied. She was confident he would fix it. 

 

Pansy was wide awake, she was just pretending to sleep. It took all her concentration not to sit upright and slap him as he walked across the room. It was almost midnight and Ron was just walking in, well, creeping in was more the description. He was also trying hard not to wake her even though she was awake and listening. 

He moved to the bathroom and she sprung into action. Racing as silently as possible, she moved over to the door and looked at his cloak. She picked up a hair from the shoulder. 

Who’s hair is this? It’s not his. She brushed it aside when she realized it was a cat hair. She looked again and found another hair. This one is shiny, smooth, and pitch black. Oh wait, she thought, that’s mine. She leaned in and sniffed then regretted it as the smell of a menagerie of creatures invaded her nostrils. 

The water shut off and she made her way back to bed, then stopped and taking the armchair by the arms, moved it just slightly forward about an inch and half. 

She raced back under the covers and waited. Ron eased the bathroom door open and tiptoed his way toward the bed. As he neared the bed he banged his foot against the chair and nearly broke the skin of his knuckles biting them to hold in pain.

As he eased back into the bathroom letting out very quiet grunts of pain, Pansy smiled to herself and snuggled into her pillow. That’s what you get, she thought. 

 

The next afternoon Pansy woke and Ron was already gone. She hurried to the kitchen and caught sight of the table, smiling when she saw the note. 

‘Pansy love, expecting a visit from the Ministry to give the official Pegasus shots. Had to leave early, Ron’

Nothing. Nothing about being late last night. Nothing about their problems in the bedroom. Nothing about her state of sexual tension. Nothing. She went about the day almost destroying various objects. When Ginny arrived for their usual afternoon tea she was tearing her hair out. 

“Did I come at a bad time?” She asked. 

“No, Ginny everythings fine, come in.” She asked. 

“Yes, now what’s going on?” She asked taking the sugar and cream out as Pansy heated the water. 

“Your brother is a tosser.” She said getting cups and saucers. 

“As I recall I told you that many years ago, but what’s the problem.” Ginny asked. 

Pansy threw herself into a chair and unleashed the issues. “We didn’t have sex for a week and when we did, it was horrible.” 

“Did you tell him it was terrible?” 

“Yes and he went on about how he’s going to make it up to me.” Pansy said adding her sugar. 

Ginny just grinned. “And did he?”

“What do you think?” Ginny tried to hold in a laugh. “I waited up for him and then laid down but couldn’t sleep. He snuck in like an auror in stealth training. Then he leaves so early that all I get is a note that doesn’t even say he’s sorry.” 

Ginny laughed. “You make it sound like he’s avoiding you.”

“No, but there is something else.” She said. 

“Pansy what is it.” Ginny asked leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. 

“He giggles in his sleep.” Pansy said. 

“That’s an improvement from what he used to do in his sleep.” Ginny said, with a chuckle. 

“Ginny, this isn’t helping.” Pansy groaned, but couldn’t help a giggle. Ron used to joke about his youthful nighttime activities too.

“What do you mean helping, what do you need help with? So he giggled in his sleep, what’s the big deal.” 

“I think there’s another woman.” She whispered, finally voicing the fears that had been growing. 

“Pansy, that’s just daft.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“Think about it. Our sex life is heading downward, he’s thinking about who knows who, doing who knows what in his sleep, and he’s been lying.” 

“What do you mean lying? Ron would never lie to you.” Ginny told her in disbelief. 

“I asked him what he was dreaming about and he told me he couldn’t remember.” 

“And that’s lying?” Ginny asked. 

“He didn’t look in my eyes, when Ron lies he avoids eye contact.” She said. 

“Listen, I doubt there is any other woman. Who would have him?” Ginny asked. Pansy gave her a pleading look. “Ok, that was a bad joke, but listen you know Ron isn’t the cheating type. He loves you.” 

“Then why isn’t he showing me?” Pansy asked. 

“You just need to talk, and not when he’s on his way out, not when he’s been dealing with a widow and her twenty cats that need worm potions.” 

Pansy giggled. “Alright, alright. He is supposed to have some time off this weekend, maybe we can talk then.” 

As she lazily sipped her tea both girls missed the sight of Ron’s familiar entering the kitchen. A large burley lion who planted himself in his usual corner beside the oven. 

“You see, it’s not so bad.” Ginny told her. “Now as to your sex life, my dear, that’s your problem, because the last thing I want to hear about is why Ron isn’t getting his shag on.” 

Pansy tossed her napkin in a crumbled heap at the laughing redhead. The light atmosphere was interrupted by the second familiar entering. A sleek and toned lioness who walked up and began eyeing the lion. Ginny and Pansy exchanged a look and watched the lioness pace back and forth looking at her mate. 

She gave him a sniff then turned her back, lifted her tail and presented. Without a second thought the lion rose slipping on the shiny floor once then mounted, servicing the lioness as requested. 

“On second thought,” Ginny said, “why not just do that to him?”

Pansy let her head fall back and let out a roar of laughter. “Oh, I can just see him responding to that.” 

“You know how Ron is, he’d drop whatever he was doing if you just dropped into position like that.” Their laughter was halted by a growl from the lion. “He must be done.” 

“I guess so.” Pansy agreed. After a moment when he didn’t move immediately, she stretched back and growled, giving his muzzle a bite. He jumped off her and settled back in his corner as his mate sauntered off. 

“She doesn’t need you anymore mate.” Ginny called to the lion who gave her a grunt in response. Laughter again filled the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: a serious talk   


* * *

If Pansy thought she was going to sleep well that night she was mistaken. Ron again was giggling in his sleep. She was sitting up against the headboard raging. It wasn’t just giggling this time, he was groping his pillow, giving it a squeeze every so often. 

She had taken just about all she could. “Ronald.” She said. He stilled in his sleep. “Ronald.” She said loudly. He grunted and she slapped his shoulder. “What are you doing?” She demanded. 

“Sleeping.” He said rubbing his eyes. 

“Who the hell were you giggling about?” She said with a razor’s edge. 

“What are you talking about.” He said flipping over on his back. 

“Are you cheating on me?” She asked. 

Ron was wide awake in a flash. “What did you just say?” He said facing her. 

“Are you cheating on me?” She was getting mad and wondering why he hadn’t yet denied it. 

“What on earth gave you that idea?” He asked shocked as all hell. 

“You were groping your pillow and giggling Ron, if you’re not doing that to me, then who are you doing it to?” Ron groaned and rose to move to the bathroom. Pansy got up and followed him. “The last time we had sex it left a lot to be desired, and you didn’t even keep your promise to make it up to me. So if you aren’t making it up to me who are you making it up to. 

“Pansy,” he said as he splashed water on his face, “you are overreacting.” 

“Overreacting? You’re telling me that I shouldn’t be worried when you are laughing about several other women in your sleep?”

“Don’t be mental there’s only one.” Pansy glared at him with an open mouth. “That didn’t help me did it?” 

Pansy went back to the bedroom. “I can’t believe you Ronald Bilius Weasley.” 

“Oh Merlin, here we go with the full name,” he muttered, “Pansy, let’s just go back to sleep and finish talking in the morning.” 

“Anxious to get back to sleep Ronald?”

“Pansy listen…..”

“Go sleep on the couch,” she threw at him, “and take your slut with you.” She hurled his pillow at him, and dejected, he went to the front room. 

After about an hour Pansy still hadn’t fallen asleep. She went out to get Ron intending to bring him back to sleep, but she found him again fondling his pillow. “Ronald.” She said waking him up again. 

“What now?” He said groaning again. 

“Come on, we can’t leave things like this. Who are you dreaming about and what does she do?” Pansy asked, feeling bad. 

“Do you really want to know?” He asked, sitting up on the couch. 

“Yes I do.” She said coming around to sit on the couch opposite him. “I want to know what whoever you are dreaming of does so I can think about maybe doing it.” 

“Maybe doing it?” He said sarcastically. 

“Just tell me Ron aright.” She whined.

“Alright alright.” He sighed. “I dream about you.” 

“Come on Ron, tell me…”

“I told you Pansy I dream about you.” He said firmly. “You just do things that are out of character, that’s all.” 

“I do things out of character?” She asked. “Like what?”

“Pansy we don’t have to do this you know.” He said obviously wanting to go back to sleep. 

“No Ron, I mean I’m right here and you’re not having sex with me so you can dream about me? I would like to know what you are dreaming about.” She was more confused than ever. Ron just looked at the ground. “Come on, Ron I‘m your wife.…”

“Alright I’ll tell you.” He rubbed his eyes with the heal of his hand. “In the dreams you witch handle me and treat me like a sexual slab of meat to pleasure you without considering that I might not be in the mood.” He looked at her and just as he feared she burst out laughing. 

“Are you serious?” She laughed. 

He buried his head in his pillow. “I knew this was a bad idea.” 

“I’m sorry Ron, I’m sorry. Come here and talk to me, I won’t laugh.” She had stopped laughing and was now genuinely wondering at the reasons. 

He sat up again and looked at her. “Ok let’s talk.” 

“Is that how you want to be treated?” She asked. “You want to be used and witch handled?” 

“Honestly, not really. Well maybe once in a while.” He said with a grin. “It’s not that I want those things, Pansy.” 

“Then what is it?” She asked with a frown. “What makes you dream about me like that?” 

“I think it’s the extreme of what I want.” He admitted. 

“The extreme? What is it you want them?” She asked. 

Ron thought for a moment. “I guess I’d just like you to be the aggressor sometimes.” He said quietly. 

“Are you bored with me?” She asked. 

“No Pansy, no,” he said reaching out and taking her hand, “I love you and I love shagging you, don’t get me wrong, I guess I’d just like to feel that you want me the same way.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“You always respond when I initiate sex with you, you never refuse but on the other hand, you never seek me out and you never take charge. It makes me feel that you don’t want me as much as I want you.” It pained him to admit it, but he didn’t want to sleep on the couch anymore. 

“I do want you Ron, that’s why I never refuse you.” She countered. 

“I know, I know, that’s why I didn’t say anything about the dreams, I didn’t want you to take them the wrong way.” 

“Well what kinds of things do I do in them?” She asked. 

“Pansy come on… do you really……” He started. 

“What’s the harm in telling me?” She asked. He just looked at her. “Why not start with the things that you dreamed about that really made you randy.” 

“Well alright. There was this one thing you did that gave me a stiffy all bloody day.” He said with a smile. 

“What was it?” She asked. 

“I was eating at the table and reading and all of a sudden you yanked the paper out of my hand and straddled my lap and rode me right there in my chair at the table until you got off.” 

Pansy blushed. “You like that?” 

“Yeah I did.” He said quietly. “I liked the thought of you wanting me so badly that you just had to have me right then and there.” 

“I do feel that way sometimes Ron.” She told him. 

“You do?” He asked and she nodded. “Then why don’t you do anything about it?” She fell silent. He reached over and pulled her into his lap securing his arms around her waist. “Come on why don’t you react to them? I talked to you, now you can talk to me.”

She blushed. “I don’t want you to think I’m a slut.” 

Ron wanted to laugh but didn’t. “I’d never think that love.” 

“But you want me to act like that?” She asked. 

“I do want some of it, but not at your expense. I would never ask you to do anything that you were uncomfortable with. What I want is you taking the initiative sometimes, even if it is something simple. Besides, it’s not like you are doing this with other men, just me. I‘m the lucky one who will get it. You’re my wife Pansy, I love you. ” 

“I love you too Ron. That’s why it hurt so much to see you dreaming the way you were. I guess I was jealous.” She laughed. “I never thought I’d be jealous of myself.” 

“Well I’m sorry it hurt you. I didn’t mean to.” He said cradling her close to him. 

“Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.” She said. “Do you want to come to bed now?” She asked sweetly. 

“Yes, I need some more sleep.” He said grabbing his pillow. 

“Hey love?” She asked. 

“Yes?” He said settling into bed. 

“You really wouldn’t think badly about me if I acted that way would you?” She said spooning in front of him. If he was going to be groping something, then it would be her.

“My dear, let me enlighten you,” he said, “anything sexual that you want to do with me is fine with me.” 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes, I’m your husband, and I‘d be more than willing to sacrifice my body for your sexual gratification.” He smiled as she laughed against his chest. They each slept soundly.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: pansy takes charge  


* * *

Three days later Pansy finally had the courage to take things in hand. It took some careful planning but she wasn’t as brave as Gryffindors, she needed more time. Ron had been talking to Hagrid about the care of some of Hogwarts thestrals, and Ron as usual invited him for tea while they went over some parchments. 

“Pansy?” He said looking around the kitchen, noticing the tea setting on the table she had left for him, and the enlarged chair for the half-giant. “Maybe she’s in the bedroom. Have a seat Hagrid.” Together they sat down while Ron went over the potions Hagrid could use for various illnesses. 

“Now the only thing about this one Hagrid is that it takes a while…….” Ron froze. What that a hand on his cock? 

“A while ta what Ron?” Hagrid asked. 

“A while to brew, Professor Snape will need a few days at least,” he handed the parchment over to Hagrid, “but it does have a long shelf life. Having some handy will last about a year.” That was definitely a hand on his cock, rubbing him through his jeans. 

Hagrid reached for another parchment and sent some of them to the floor by his feet. As he leaned down and picked up the parchments Ron took advantage of the distraction and lifted the tablecloth. 

His eyes flew open as he saw his wife under the table. “What are you doing?” He mouthed to her, glancing to make sure Hagrid was still gathering parchments. 

She gave him a wink and pulled the tablecloth back in place. Hagrid began asking questions about the thestrals that were expecting and Ron fought hard to maintain his control. 

Pansy used her wand to slit his jeans along the seams and exposed his cock and sac. Ron felt the sweat building and tried to hold it in but there was no way he was going to stop this. 

He prayed to Merlin that he was giving Hagrid the right information. Pansy took him in hand and he nearly lost it, letting out a muffled grown. “What was that Ron?” Hagrid asked. 

Ron coughed loudly. “Nothing, nothing at all. Now here let me show you these potions.” 

Ron went through the motions, trying to keep in control but he was finding it difficult to think with Pansy’s mouth sliding up and down his cock. She was being slow and methodical, letting her tongue explore as taste. He felt her along every inch of his cock and nearly lost it when she ran the tip of her tongue along the vein that stood out prominently on one side. 

“Thank you so much Ron, I’ll see Professor Snape about getting me these for the thestrals. And if you can make it out to see the mother-to-be I’d appreciate it.” 

“No problem Hagrid I’ll owl you soon.” He was losing the battle and he knew it. “Can you find your way out?”

“Oh yes, see you soon then.” The moment the giant was out and the door closed he pushed back his chair and reached under the table. Grabbing Pansy, he hauled her up to her feet. 

“Now Ron, you said you wouldn’t be mad if I…..” She shrieked as his arm cleared the table, sending tea cups crashing to the floor. He threw her up on the table, yanked off her knickers, hiked up her skirt and crawled up over her. “Ron, wouldn’t you be more comfort…” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” He yelled and taking his cock in his hand shoved himself inside her. “Do you have any idea what you did to me?” He said thrusting hard and deep. He took her hands and pinned them above her head, growling in her ear. 

“Well Ron, did it give you an erection?!” She cried wrapping her legs around him. She thrust upward taking him deeper. The table was hell on her back but she didn’t care. 

“Yes, it did!” He thrust hard, driving her hard into the table. “I had to fight my hardest to keep control!” He buried his face in her neck and gnawed on her. 

“You said you wouldn’t be mad!!” She yelled with a smile, titling her neck to give him more skin. 

“I’m not mad!” He said fucking her harder and harder. “Do I look mad to you!” 

“No!” She screamed and came hard. He followed her a second later and added his own fluids to hers. 

They heaved on the table, now sweat soaked and exhausted, unable to talk or even move. Pansy let out a tired giggle. “So was that what you meant by being the aggressor?” 

Ron managed to lift his head and kissed her. “I think, love, I have fallen in love with you all over again.” Pansy laughed right along with him. 

Ron helped his wife off the table and used a cleaning spell on it. “Do you think a cleaning spell is going to be enough?” She asked with a frown. Ron gave her a confused look. 

“It’s not?” He asked. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “No Ron it’s not, we just fucked on it.” She flicked her wand and a bucket and washrag flew to the sink, filling up with hot soapy water. 

“So?” Ron countered. 

She faced him with her hands on her hips. “Ron do you honestly want to be sitting here with Harry at a meal and have to think about an answer to his ‘what’s that smell’ question?”

“I’d have an answer to that question.” He said smiling. 

“You’d answer him honestly.” She said without missing a beat. 

“I plan on bragging to him tonight.” Ron said giving her a grin and walking out of the kitchen. 

Pansy shook her head and then watched the bucket and rag do its work. 

 

A few hours later she came out of the bedroom and found Ron and Harry sitting at the table talking and having a glass of wine. “Hey love.” Ron said with the biggest grin in England. 

“Hello Pansy.” Harry said, smiling at her. 

“Having a good day then Harry?” She asked leaning over on the table and smiling sweetly. 

“Yes brilliant. May I compliment your table on its cleanliness.” He told her. Ron was sitting in his own chair, bright red as he held in his laughter. 

“Yes it is. Every nook, cranny and crevice scrubbed to a deep, deep clean.” She said. Ron was holding his stomach, to the amusement of his wife and best friend. “Are you staying for dinner Harry?” She asked moving to the pantry. 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” He said. 

After dinner, as she aimed her wand at the dishes and Ron walked Harry out, Pansy thought about her talk with Ginny. She had been right. Ron wasn’t cheating, he just didn’t know how to talk to her about his dreams. She smiled to herself and she flicked her wand sending dried and cleaned dished to their shelves. 

Ron entered a moment later. “You just had to tell him didn’t you?” She said smirking at him. 

“Just like after our first time.” He said returning her smirk and leaning against the counter. 

“You told him after our first time?” She asked.

“Among other people.” He said still smirking. 

“How many did you tell?” She asked. 

“Pansy, I get a beautiful girl to get starkers and have sex with me and you expect me to keep that a secret?” 

Pansy laughed. “So who did you tell?”

“Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Luna, Hermione and Ginny.” He rattled off. 

“Anyone else?” She said throwing up her hands. 

“No, not right away.” He said laughing. 

She shook her head and together they finished cleaning up the kitchen then moved to the bedroom to change. She came out of the bathroom and saw Ron rifling through the top drawer. He only had on his lounge pants and was looking for the shirt he always slept in. 

Pansy walked over and looked at him, from shoulder to ankle and back again. Ron turned around and watched her with a lifted eyebrow. 

She circled him as he watched her, ogling his body. Ron turned and faced her, not saying a thing. She was circling him again, not looking at his face, just his chest and hips. He thought about asking her what she was doing, but then again, if he did she would stop and he surprisingly liked it. 

She looked up to his eyes again and watched his smirk with a grin of her own, he was liking this, she could see it. Maybe she should have gawked at her husband a long time ago. 

Turning from him she presented her back and smiled to herself. With a look over her shoulder she leaned forward over the bed, stretching her arms out, and arching her ass. She wore this nightgown because it was short and when she raised her arms, it slid up. Ron was given an enticing view and a very nice offer. 

“Ah fuck Pansy.” He grunted and moved to come up behind her, shoving his lunge pants down and mounting her from behind. He slid in easily and groaned at her wetness, knowing she had aroused herself by looking at him for as long as she needed. 

She was pushing backward, urging him onward. He moved faster and faster, driving into his wife who leaned further down, giving him a deeper angle. After some time he felt the build up and unleashed inside her. 

He had barely pulled out and reached to caress her back when she brushed his hand away. “No don’t, I’m done with you for now.” Ron stared with a slack jaw as she crawled over to her side without looking at him and slid under the covers. 

“Pansy, did you just treat me like a slab of meat to pleasure you at will regardless of whether or not I was in the mood?” He asked. 

“Yes, I did.” She said getting comfortable. 

Ron took in a deep cleansing breathe. “Merlin woman, I love you.” He climbed into bed without putting on his bottoms. “Come here you.” She giggled with him as together they spooned and went to sleep. 

The End

 

a/n: just a quick one but what do you think?


End file.
